The present invention relates to a toy, and more particularly to a fishing toy.
In the present market, one can find a fishing toy which includes a base rotatably mounting thereon a plurality of cylinders each of which includes a plurality of vertical holes each of which receives therein a toy fish which can rise and dive and/or close and open its mouth attaching thereto a magnet. Upon playing, the player tries to fish the toy fishes by a fishing rod fixing thereto a fishing thread fastening thereto a magnet capable of attracting the magnet in the toy fish. Only when the toy fish rises and opens its mouth and the two respective magnets of the toy fish and the fishing rod are suitably matched, can the player successfully fish the toy fish. One skilled in such playing, however, will fell such known fishing toy dull.
It is therefore tried by the Applicant to make the fishing on a fishing toy difficult.